want is love
by mister potatohead
Summary: riku do like sora and sora do like riku but kairi get in the way and it is bad
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"riku woke up and walk down a hall untill he reach a dead end he turned around and saw where he was. it was not good. he went to destane iland and did see sora sitting on the sand. he go up to sora and ask him "sora want is wrong"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""she heart me she heart me bad" sora did say/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"riku ask him "hoo heart you sora"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"sora did cry "kairi heart me it was bad and I do not like to see her again"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""want do you mean how did she heart you" riku ask/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"sora make a face and run away/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"the end chatper one/p 


	2. Chapter 2

riku chase after sora and find him cry he was sad to see him cry

"sora it is ok yu are my friend and you can tell me want is wrong" riku said

"it is heard for me to talk about it is very bad" sora said

"want i s it"

sora wipe his tear "kairi did say she love me and she like to go out with me but it was just a game she said she was going to meet my mom and dad but the day she was goiing to my mom and dad place for supper she move it was just a game to her"

riku feel sad


	3. Chapter 3

riku think want to do to make sora happy again he do not like when is sad he whanted to make sora happy because he love him

he think to buy food for sora at the mall

so they go to the mall the nxt day and riku buy sora food cheneese food

sora still sad and he look down

riku all of sudden did see kairi walking

"sora look it is kairir"

sora turn and see kairi and he get confuse

"riku I do not want to see her it will be bad and I will be say thing I do not meant"

riku stand and go to kairi

"leave" he say and kairi do leave because she no want she did is wrong


	4. Chapter 4

dedacated to soraXkairi17 thank you all for revews form everyone

riku and sora go to riku house after the mall and they did go to riku room where sora sit on riku bed

"tell me want happened you are my friend you can tell me" said riku

"well it was bad but I will tell you but you have to promise it will stay between us" sora said "well she ask me out for dinner and tell me we are going out so I did tell selpie this but then kairi say we are not going out"

riku listen to sora words and feel bad for his friend because he love sora so much

"it was just a game to her becase she tell me she whant to meet my mom and dad but the same day we were going to my mom dad house for supper she tell me she move away to tarzan planet"

riku look sora in the eye and fell love he whanted to kiss sora

sora look at riku and blush

"sora maybe whant you have been need is someone like me" riku said with a smile and sora

"maybe you are right" sora said

they kiss

end chtapter three


	5. Chapter 5

riku and sora where happy together now they were go out like boyfriends

one day when they where on destane islan riku look to sora and move hair out of face "as a joke maybe you shood go out with kairi im just jokeing"

sora laugh "that is funny good joke"

riku smile he was so happy with sora noone else uderstand him like sora

suddenly kairi waked up to tthem with a evil smile on her face "ha ha I no you 2 are go out" she give them a look like she dont like them

"want do you whant kairi" riku asked with anger

"sudden kairi grab sora and kiss him

((well do you like my plot twise I do whant to tell u all that riku and sora will be togethr so jus keep reading I will post more soon ok talk later))


	6. Chapter 6

well it was confuse for sora hwen kairi kiss him

he fell love for kairi but he also fell love for riku so he do not no want to do

sora push kair away and riku get up look mad

"want are yu doing" riku ask

kairi slap riku on the face and laugh at him "ha ha I do love sora and I will get sora to be mine"

kairi run away

riku look at sora "way did you not stop her"

sora cry and fill bad "i do not no want to do I need to think thing throw" sora run away to house and go in room to think

he take ot his cellphone an look throw message that kairi write to him

there was nock on door and sora did say for persone to go in\

riku walk in room and ask sora want he is doing

"i am reading want kairi write to me so I cam no want kind of person she is"

riku look sad "well want kind of person she is"

"well she was saying that I am the love of her life that was different"

rikuu look even sader "yes she is different girl"

"i did ask her if she wood like to talk to me on the phone but she say it better face to face"

sudden riku have an idea and he leave


	7. Chapter 7

the next day something bad did happen to sora and he need to talk to riku he call riku on the phone and riku answer

"hello?"

sora said "riku to I need to talk to you I

I am crying my sister does like to have me as a sister she did write to me did say she is done with me can you not tell no one it is heard on me"

riku say "sorry sora I am busy I will talk later ok" and he hang up

sora sad and he get anger and decide to call kairi and kairi answer

"hello"\

"i have something to tell you last night I did not have a good night I was talking to my mom on the phone and I was crying a lot becase my sister does not whant me as a brother and I was cry a lot and I did not sleep welltoo it is becase I no I am diferent becase I do have the key blaid"

kairi just say "well sora I do not care I can not help you like riku can"

sora get anger becase no one listen and help him "you no want I am try of it" sora say

"want do you mean" kairi ask

"all you both do is heart me well I am try of it I do not whant to talk to you no more"

"but sora"

"no more7

and sora hang up phone and run away to woods


	8. Chapter 8the end

sora was cry in wood when riku came up to him and look him in the eye and say "i kow want you said to kairi"

sora said

"i know you think I am the one hoo was the hoo sayd those thing abot you but it was not me I do not no hoo did it but it hearts me to think that you wood think that you no me just let it go and be happy"

riku shake his head "no I am done" and he take out his wepon and kill sora

the end

well I no I did say that riku and sora end up togethr but I was try of write ing this store so I will be write somethin else ok talk later mister potatohead


End file.
